wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for November 24, 2014
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. Had a shortened week to work this past week, owing to last week's snow day primarily (which I did mention - and of which I took full advantage) but also to ongoing training sessions and poorly-timed meetings at my workplace. The week started on Tuesday, which began with completion of stats for the Manta fighter and the Mraktahn bomber. After those two craft were completed, I realized I only had six craft remaining in the whole Task Force 16 project I began back in late July, and that if were to really work at it I could probably get those craft finished up in short order. So I created a "final push" text file to begin the conversion of those craft. I figured things would go fast and they did indeed - I had them finished up by the close of business on Wednesday, and posted them to the wiki late that same evening. After making a final correction to the stats for the F-55/A Viper Thursday morning, I spent the rest of the week working on the history of the character of Le'a'he. I still have to report him in "post-war" status this morning, though I did finally wrap up all of his remaining life events from before the end of the War. At this point, both of my major side projects from over the summer are complete. I have not heard from any additional members of the Aces Club - which is unfortunate because I know there are still designs out there that I haven't converted yet (I can name two off the top of my head) but I think the prospects of finding any additional information is particularly unlikely (unless somebody out there happens to have the entire site from '97 saved on a floppy disk somewhere...been a while since I've heard Lakini's Juice played as a MIDI). If any do pop up, I'll happily add them to the HTL page or, depending on the volume of info, begin a new page for them. For the Saga characters, I did receive an initial round of feedback this week and I've been going over it; most of the suggestions were changes to the height and weight of the characters. Considering I let the dice decide those features and that making the suggested set of changes shouldn't affect any other stats, I'll definitely be incorporating them into the final revised page when the time comes. As far as the profiles and histories themselves, major changes (by which I mean a complete re-write) were suggested for only a single character (and if you know Saga at all you probably can guess which one - I haven't made it that far into the game my own self). I'll need some time to affect that level of change, but with work still ongoing with Elegy characters and upcoming overnight shifts, I should be able to work on it soon. So the Plan at this point is to go gung-ho on the remaining Demon's Pack characters for Elegy. Le'a'he's first on the block, then Naj'bakdor and finally Najekh. Najekh still has seen very little work, so I imagine he might take a while. But, as I've mentioned before, I've got overnight shifts coming up soon and I still anticipate being able to shift work over to the campaign plot at long last by Christmastime. Of course, I've still got faction descriptions to finish in Chapter 6.0, an introduction to the miscellanea section in 7.0 to compose and craft images to make/have made for 7.2. I may pick up work again on one of those while work on characters is ongoing; if I do, hopefully it won't detract from work on characters too much. All in all things are continuing to move at a slow but steady pace. That's it for this week; next update between between 11-14Z on December 1st. Category:Blog posts